youth
by Ghoster.Z
Summary: Children have such strange ways to express love -SasuSaku-


Based off playground experiences. In which a girl my nephew likes torments him relentlessly…yet he still loves her regardless. Ah, youth.

**Have run reading!!**

-

-

-

"Your hair is ugly." Little Sasuke said bluntly.

There he was again; the boy just loved swimming in shark infested waters.

Sakura looked up from her seat on the grass and glared at him, her viridian eyes darkening with rage.

"Well your hair looks like the butt of a chicken."

It was at that moment, Naruto and the boys overheard this and burst out laughing.

Poor Sasuke blushed and glared right back at her.

"Well, you're short, weak, and you have a wide forehead."

It was at that moment, Sakura and the girl's jaw dropped.

Poor Sakura burst into tears and ran off in the direction of her house.

Ino grabbed a basket full of overly scented flowers, all with thorns attached to their stems, and pour them all over Sasuke. He jumped in surprised and spun around to face off with the blonde.

"You are so mean to her! Why can't you just leave her alone?!"

"It's none of your business _Ino_."

"She's my best friend, so it is, _Sasuke_."

He rolled his little onyx eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

-

-

-

Thursday, Sakura's favorite day.

Why?

Because She, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten always have their little garden picnics on this day.

After the academy had ended for the day and all students were dismissed, all four girls walked with each other, each carrying something in hand, and headed towards the park. Under a blossoming cherry blossom tree, Tenten laid out the checkered blanket while Hinata set down the basket filled with delicious sweets. Ino set aside the cooler, which held cold, refreshing drinks, and Sakura handed her the desserts to put in the with the drinks.

Just as they began eating and chatting away, Sasuke and his crew of misfits spotted the girls.

"Look, its billboard brow." Sasuke walked up to them, arms crossed over his tiny chest, acting high and mighty.

Sakura growled and nearly crushed her soda can in half, "What do you want Uchiha?"

"What does it look like?" He grabbed a drink from the cooler and popped it open.

Hinata hid behind a glaring Tenten, eyeing both the scary Sasuke and the always friendly Naruto.

"Go away chicken butt, no boys allowed!"

"Why? You can't hear me making fun of you if I leave."

"What makes you think I'd want to listen to anything you have to say?"

"Because I know you like me."

All eyes turned to a blushing Sakura. He smirked in triumph.

"That's not true, I hate you! I can't stand to even look at you!"

"Then why do I always catch you staring at me?"

"B-because…you have boogers hanging out of your nose!"

"Ew!" All girls said in unison.

Sasuke threw the empty bottle at her and turned to walk away, "Hn, you're annoying."

"Well you're stupid!"

"You smell weird!"

"You _look _weird!"

"You're face looks like a dog's!"

Sakura gasped and nearly jumped up to tackle the kid, but Naruto and Ino held her down. Sasuke sneaked a peek over his shoulder and smiled. She always did look cute when angry. He motioned with his hand for his 'friends' to follow him as he headed back down the hill. Naruto waved a shy goodbye to the girls and followed suit.

"Why does Sasuke pick on you so much?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, what's his problem? Just because he's an Uchiha doesn't mean he can act like a jerk all the time."

"I have no idea, but I swear, one more word out of his mouth and I'm knocking him out for the rest of the year!"

-

-

-

"Aniki!" Sasuke ran up to big brother Itachi with a pout on his face.

Said brother turned his head and looked at the younger one with a curious face.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"You said that if I keep picking on Sakura, she'll love me. But she doesn't! She hates me!"

"Little girls are complicated to understand Sasuke. When she says she hates you, she really means she loves you."

His face turned a tint of red, "R-really?"

"Yes."

-

-

-

At the academy, all students were practicing perfecting their aim and throwing.

Little Sakura was alone, far away from the others so she could concentrate better.

A target, with a black bull's eye in the center, stood a couple yards away. A pack of kunais was strapped to her side as she locked onto her target and pulled one out. But before she could even think about throwing, a voice interrupted her focus.

"Hey Sakura."

She groaned out loud and turned to the figure heading towards her.

"What Sasuke? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"I know."

"So then what do you want?!"

"I hate you."

Her cheeks flared up, "Oh yeah? Well I hate you too!"

She became even angrier when he starts smiling.

_She loves me._

-

-

-

R & R thanks!!


End file.
